I'm Only Human
by LadySandy
Summary: I'm only human after all, don't put the blame on me. Harry does some self reflecting after leaving a potions class that ended in disaster once again. He thinks about his life, and what has happened, and the fact that he is treated like an adult without being treated like a adult. Song fic! One Shot!


**Okay, so I literally got this idea right now. I was listening to Human by Rag'n'** **Bone Man and this idea popped into my head and I just had to wright it. Hope you all enjoy!** **Disclaimer: I solemnly swear on my magic that I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only, I'm only_

 _I'm only human, human_

Harry trudged through the halls, palms stuffed in the pockets of my robes. The hallways were empty, desserted of all students and teachers. All portraits were quiet, either sleeping or gone. Potions class had just ended. Another hour of pain and bullying and taunting from Snape and Malfoy.

He hadn't expected it to go well, but with how horrid his day had started, with the nightmares and the throbbing in his right hand, he had honestly expected Fate to give him some peace. _I should have known better,_ Harry thought. _I never get peace, time to myself. I'm Fate's whipping boy, as decided by the entire wizarding world!_

His potion had exploded, courtasy to Malfoy and his cronies. He had turned away for one moment to slice some newt eyes, and then he had heard a splashed. Harry had turned in horror to see his potion bubbling an ugly green color before it had exploded. Luckily, the potion was not dangerous, just extremmly messy.

This wasn't even the first time that it happened. He had put a decent amount of effort not to screw up this potion, but once again had ruined it. He had seen a piece of himself chip away as the potion exploded in himself and he meet Snape's cold, harsh stare. He had tuned out as Snape had shouted at him, taunting him and calling him a disgrace to the world. When Snape had finished, Harry had calmly turned his heel and left the classroom, his eyes blurry and his ears buzzing. He ignored everybody else, just walking onwards, no set destination in place.

 _Maybe I'm foolish_

Normally he would have yelled, shouted, responded to Snape's remarks, but it was like he had lost something. A stony expression on his face and Harry could have seen himself storming out and cursing Snape in a better reality that was not this one. Acting like a typical Gryffindor.

 _Maybe I'm blind_

 _Thinking I can see through this_

 _And see what's behind_

He had seen Cedric's dead eyes looking at him as he feel, a flash of green light and the words "Avada Kadabra' repeating in his head as he watched in horror as his friend died. The endless pain that had followed that, Crucio after Crucio, being forced to battle Voldemort. What did they expect of him! To jump back with a grinning face and a happy-to-go laugh. He had been 14. They thought a summer would heal it, how blind were them!

 _Got no way to prove it_

 _So maybe I'm blind_

Once again he had been ignored. They didn't believe him, thinking that he was an attention calling kid that just wanted the press to fawn over him. How blind are they? How utterly blind. He had seen it, but he can't prove. No one would listine to him anyway. Who would? They all hated him...

 _But I'm only human after all_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put your blame on me_

 _Don't put your blame on me_

Why is eveything always put on him? Why was the weight of the world placed on his sholders? Why they were all dependent on a 15 year old kid with barly five years of magical education, each year ending with another disaster that he had to fix. It was always him

 _Take a look in the mirror_

 _And what do you see_

 _Do you see it clearer_

 _Or are you deceived_

 _In what you believe_

They all go home, adult wizards that are all perfectly capable to kill somebody. They give aurors time off when somebody they know gets killed. They get a therapist- somebody to talk too, and they're twice his age. He is 15, yet they expect him to be fine when somebody dies. They don't care about his age, his knowledge, just his duty to the cause. They all go home and look in the mirror and do they see an adult or a child? Because they treat him as a adult without _treating_ him as a adult.

 _'Cause I'm only human after all_

 _You're only human after all_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put your blame on me_

And they blame him. Say that he killed him, said that he is lying, say that he's a trouble maker. And Harry has to wonder to himself, who are the adults and who are the children? Because with children acting like adults and adults acting like children he cant tell.

 _Some people got the real problems_

 _Some people out of luck_

 _Some people think I can solve them_

 _Lord heavens above_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't ask my opinion_

 _Don't ask me to lie_

 _Then beg for forgiveness_

 _For making you cry_

 _Making you cry_

They ask me for the story, yet they do nothing with it. Instead, they twist and turn into thier own truth, the truth that they want and then I wonder, _why did they want my side if they don't care_?

 _'Cause I'm only human after all_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put your blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

And then they blame me again. Saying it's my fault, that I shouldn't't lie, that I should tell the truth. Well guess what Ministry, thanks to your secretary, Madman Umbitch has made it so those words are carved into my hands permently.

 _Oh, some people got the real problems_

 _Some people out of luck_

 _Some people think I can solve them_

 _Lord heavens above_

Do they not understand that I am a child. That there is no difference between all the studetns in Hogwarts, expect some have to deal with the world in their hands. People pity others when there is a bad breakup, or somebody gets hurt. I saw someone die! I saw someone get hurt. I got Cruciod! Do they not care about me? Do they not care about my problems? Or am I just a pawn in thier games?

 _I'm only human after all_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

I have my own problems that no one seems to care about. Anyone else going through something less would have a whole crowd of people on thier backs providing comfort. Yet there is no one for me. Am I just a tool in thier eyes? Why can't I have a childhood.

 _I'm only human_

 _I make mistakes_

 _I'm only human_

 _That's all it takes_

 _To put the blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

You are the adults. Take some of my responsibility and put it on your sholders. See how it feels just to burden some weight, and then imagine how I feel. Allow the adults to act like adults and the kids to act like kids. Let my problems be worrying about my next crush or girlfriend, not the next time I will be attacked.

 _I'm no prophet or Messiah_

 _Should go looking somewhere higher_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

There may be a prophecy about me, but that dosen't make me God. It does not make me Merlin. It does not change a thing about me. It does not change the fact that I have no real training, nor an actual year at this school without chaos!

 _I'm only human_

 _I do what I can_

 _I'm just a man_

 _I do what I can_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put your blame on me_

Why can't I be selfish for once in my life instead of continuously giving and getting nothing back.


End file.
